swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest list
What are Quests? Quests are generally started (or finished) when someone comes into your shop with an exclamation point (!) over their head. There are two main types of quests - storylines and adventurers. Adventurer quests Adventurers randomly occur as visiting customers wandering into your shop, usually involving an attempt to kill a monster -- and all of these requests follow the same format. An adventurer will come in like a customer and ask you to sponsor their quest. You can either give them the exact item they're asking for, suggest an item, or assign them to one of your own quests (this is known as outsourcing quests and is used for storyline quests). Generally, the best practice is to only accept quests if you can give them the specific item--or something very close in price and item type that is applicable to their class. The probabilities of their quest succeeding seem to follow the same as just suggesting an item to sell, only there is always a chance of quest failure, even with the preferred item. This is currently being researched at this page. The rewards from the adventurers quests are usually items that you can only acquire through tokens otherwise, or 2-4x as much gold as the sponsoring item's market-value; after shoplevel 100 there is a small chance that the reward may include 20 to 30 rare resources, the amount of gold is strongly increased but the chance of acquiring items is reduced to almost zero. (side notice for the reader: also the chance to acquire recipes offered from customers is reduced to zero after shop level 100 has been reached). Note: There has been a big tweak of the system during Sept 2011. According to the notes, adventurers can also return xp, though that has to be confirmed. The amount of gold being reward seems to be less. Also, the chance of being rewarded 20 rare resources seems to have been increased above lvl100, though only for mithril, dragon's blood and gems. Quest storylines Most storylines start out with requests for money. It is recommended to pay them, since they lead into scripted quests with great rewards. Some of the quests will need to be outsourced and tasked to wandering adventurers. Others are simply paying money, or having crafters fetch something where sometimes they need to co-operate to make it happen. Every 5 shop levels (shop level 5, 10, etc) you get a major quest. This is selected randomly out of the available major quests. If you refuse to pay once, the quest may or may not return later. However you can always have the quester return later if you feel short on funds. Quests that don't have a shop level requirement can show up at any time. The Guards questline *Lost clovers - outsource quest, reward is 5K gold. Triggered at shop level 2. *Arena Improvements - needed 2K/2K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is 10K gold and 2 skill points. Triggered when carpenter and blacksmith are both level 10. *Thieves and beggars - pay 12500 gold (Needs 25k at start of day to start), reward is a 7 day long very strong increase in Famous and Mercantile skills. Triggered at shop level 30. *Forest Mystery - outsource quest, reward is 5 Mythic feathers and a Frost axe from the adventurer and 60K gold from the questgiver This quest is triggered by shop level 35 The Royal questline *Welcome Tax - pay 4500 gold; unlock the questline at shop level 5; *Repair Armor - (triggered at shop level 10) needs 2.5k Tailor and 2.5k blacksmith points, reward is 25k gold *Palace Levitation - triggered at sorceress level 40; needs 5k sorceress points, reward is 70k gold. *Repair Kings Trousers - triggered at tailor level 50; needs 8k tailor points, reward is 90k gold. *Palace Investigation - outsource quest, triggered at shop level 85; reward is 20 Feathers, Gaia's spine + 225k gold. *False King - outsource quest; triggered at shop level 155; reward is 10 Mithril, Gaia's spine + 750k gold. *Trojan Horse - triggered at shop level 180; needs 10k carpenter points; reward is 1M gold. *Metal Trojan Horse - triggered at shop level 220; needs 10k carpenter and 5k blacksmith points; reward is 2M gold. *Assassinate False King - triggered at shop level 250, outsource quest; reward is 20 Mithril and a Gaia's Spine + 2.5M gold.oops Landlord's (Madella) questline *Money problems - need to give 5K gold (needs 10k+ to appear), and it unlocks the following quests: *Torn dress - needed 5K tailor points, reward is 45K gold. Triggered at shop level 25, tailor level 20. Have to have finished Repair Armor *Financial problems - pay 85K gold, triggered at shop level 50 and must have roughly 120K+ gold. No reward, unlocks the next quest. *Deep Ocean - outsource quest; triggered at shop level 90; reward is 30 pieces of gems and a Silence of the deep. The community-aid quests *Help the poor - pay 1K gold; unlocks the questline. *Build shelter - triggered at shop lvl 15, needs 5K/5K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is 3 skill points. *Sewer secret - outsource quest, reward is 5 pieces of mithril and a Dark staff (4.4K). The Farmer quests *Farmer Bridge - needs 8K/8K carpenter and blacksmith points, reward is a 7 days long customer number boost (+16 famous!). *Spoiled crops - pay 25K gold, reward is a Fine great sword recipe (triggers at shop level 35). *Forgotten ruins - triggers at shop level 50; outsource quest, reward is 15 pieces of gems, and a Flute of wonder (worth 16.4K gold). *Kurtey snatcher - triggers at shop level 100; outsource quest, reward is 15 gem from adventurer and 275k from questgiver. *Gates and locks - triggers at shop level 180; needs 5k blacksmith and 8k carpenter points; reward is 1000k gold The Trade guild quests *Trade guild scrolls - Triggers at shop level 12 and tailor level 20: needs 4K tailor points, reward is 30K gold. *Borrow from traders - Triggers at shop level 45 (or in some cases 47): Pay 50K gold, reward is 80K gold. You must have 80K gold before he appears. *Green dragon - outsource quest, reward is 20 pieces of Dragon blood and a Sky dragoon armor (triggers at shop level 65) *Publicity banner - pay 250k gold, then you need to put 3k tailor points, reward is boost of Mercantile skill (~20-110rarely% higher than market price), more customers, and they ask for items you actually have more than usual, for 5 days. The priest's quests *Donate to Temple - pay 40K gold and it unlocks the questline. This is triggered by shop level 30 and having 50K or more in gold. *Broken relic - triggered by level 60 blacksmith; needs 15K blacksmith points, reward is 100K gold and 3 skill points. *Leaking roof - triggered by level 60 carpenter, needs 15K carpenter points, reward is 5 skill points. (It is possible to receive this quest before Broken Relic, additionally both quests may be started and kept alongside each other.) *Lost scroll - triggers after Leaking roof has finished; outsource quest - reward is 30 pieces of mithril, 200k gold. Mederina's quests *The secret mission - pay 40K gold and its unlocks the questline. This is triggered by shop level 30 and having 50K gold or more. *Magic potions - need 8K sorceress points, reward is 5 skill points, triggered at shop level 45, Palace Levitation must at least be started. *Lost master - triggered at shop level 55; outsource quest, reward is 20 pieces of mithril, a Megalixir, and 125K gold. *Red dragon (quest) - triggered at shop level 75; outsource quest 30 pieces of Dragon's blood and a Phoenix baton from Adventurer. Attribute seed recipe from Mederina. The Thug's quests *Vandalism insurance -This quest is triggered after Welcome tax and if you have at least 5K gold. If you decline to pay 2K gold, the thug will vandalize your shop, resulting in fewer customers for 7 days. Declining will still allow you to get the follow-up quest. *Intimidation insurance - Pay 20k gold. If you decline to pay the fee, the thug will intimidate your workers, resulting in lowered skills for 7 days. This will make crafting and researching take significantly longer. Declining will still allow you to get the follow-up quest (from personal experience, it took a long long time though).Triggers at shop level 35. *Thief hideout - needs 8k sorceress points, reward is a Thug attack bonus, triggers with both Sorceress level 60 or above and Thug level 50 or above. *Dragon stash - outsource quest, reward is 40 pieces of Gems and Lord of darkness. Captain Cigalo's quests *A great captain without ship - pay 250K gold (needs 300k+ , shop level 55) *Hull repairs - need 25K carpenter points, reward is 5 skill points (carpenter level 80) *Ripped sails - need 25K tailor points, reward is 5 skill points *Broken rudder - need 25K blacksmith points, reward is 5 skill points *Mysterious island - outsource quest, reward is 40 pieces of Mythic feathers, a Demon plate and 275k gold * Category:Quests Category:Blacksmith Category:Tailor Category:Carpenter Category:Sorceress Category:Co-op quests Category:Guards questline Category:Royal questline Category:Community-aid questline Category:Madella questline Category:Farmer questline Category:Trade guild questline Category:Priest's questline Category:Mederina questline Category:Thug's questline Category:Captain Cigalo's questline